Missing
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Lloyd, Jay, Kai, Zane, Cole, and Nya go to stop Skales on a cliff. But when Skales attempts to throw Lloyd off the edge, things don't go as planed. Will the ninja survive their loss? Or will it be too much to take in? Will I ever be able to write a good summary? Why am I asking so many dumb questions? Shut up myself. Ok myself. Jay/Nya, Kai/oc. First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Missing

CHAPTER 1 LOST

_(Kai POV)_

I put my arm around Nya's shoulders to comfort her. We were just in a battle, and Jay fell off a cliff. I felt bad, Nya liked him. Ok, loved him.

Flashback

We were running from Skales and suddenly he got in front of us. He was about to knock Lloyd off the cliff, but Jay got in the way and was pushed off instead. "JAY!" Nya screamed and ran to the edge. He wasn't there. He was gone. Forever.

End of flashback

And Jay and Nya had their first kiss just the day before. I didn't like that, but now; I wish I could make it back to that time when my little sis was happy. She cried all night and all the next day. She refused to eat or drink, she just wanted to be alone in her room. I haven't seen her since two days ago. I don't want her to starve, but if we give her food, she doesn't eat it. I don't even know if she's alive still. I shuddered at the thought of my sister dead. But then I saw her. Wait, is that my little love stuck sister that is always happy? Her eyes were stained red from crying and she looked so skinny. Her skin was very pale and she looked sick too. Nya kept a strait face and said nothing. "Nya? Are you ok?" I asked. I wanted my sister to be ok. Nya just nodded. I was a little happier. Nya was ok. Finally she said, "Hey Jay- Cole." Nya started to tear up. "Nya, don't cry, life will take its path." Zane said walking in from training. "Fine, I'll come to dinner." She said and went back to her room. Later at dinner, Nya came out and sat in her usual spot, which was right next to where Jay used to sit. She stared blankly at his seat as if waiting for him to come. Once Cole came out with the food_ dang Cole was cooking tonight_ Nya looked up and didn't seemed annoyed that Cole was cooking. "Nya, you seem sadder than earlier. Is everything all right?" I asked. "I just, well, I'll tell you after dinner she said and put her head down and didn't say or look up after that. I didn't like how quiet Nya was, something wasn't ok with her. After dinner, I came to Nya's room to see what she wanted to tell me. I was about to walk in, but her door was closed and I heard sad music playing. The lyrics said 'cause everytime we touch, I feel the static, and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky…I thought it was really sad. "Nya?" I asked gently knocking on her door. The music stopped and she opened the door. "Oh hey Kai." Nya said and let me in. "What is it you want to tell me?" She said nothing but finally said, "The song I sang about me and Jay, I slowed it down and, and_" She stopped and then said, "So this is it. I think you already heard it." Nya said quietly. I nodded and left her room to leave her some privacy. Only if Skales didn't try to push Lloyd off the cliff, Jay would still be here and Nya would be a happy person. Not a sad and quiet girl.

(Nya POV)

If Jay was here now, I would hug him, and kiss him, and I guess you know the rest. I really want Jay. I basicly cried myself to sleep that night well like every night I guess.


	2. 2: The truth

Missing

CHAPTER 1 LOST

_Kai POV)_

I put my arm around Nya's shoulders to comfort her. We were just in a battle, and Jay fell off a cliff. I felt bad, Nya liked him. Ok, loved him.

Flashback

We were running from Skales and suddenly he got in front of us. He was about to knock Lloyd off the cliff, but Jay got in the way and was pushed off instead. "JAY!" Nya screamed and ran to the edge. He wasn't there. He was gone. Forever.

End of flashback

And Jay and Nya had their first kiss just the day before. I didn't like that, but now; I wish I could make it back to that time when my little sis was happy. She cried all night and all the next day. She refused to eat or drink, she just wanted to be alone in her room. I haven't seen her since two days ago. I don't want her to starve, but if we give her food, she doesn't eat it. I don't even know if she's alive still. I shuddered at the thought of my sister dead. But then I saw her. Wait, is that my little love stuck sister that is always happy? Her eyes were stained red from crying and she looked so skinny. Her skin was very pale and she looked sick too. Nya kept a strait face and said nothing. "Nya? Are you ok?" I asked. I wanted my sister to be ok. Nya just nodded. I was a little happier. Nya was ok. Finally she said, "Hey Jay- Cole." Nya started to tear up. "Nya, don't cry, life will take its path." Zane said walking in from training. "Fine, I'll come to dinner." She said and went back to her room. Later at dinner, Nya came out and sat in her usual spot, which was right next to where Jay used to sit. She stared blankly at his seat as if waiting for him to come. Once Cole came out with the food_ dang Cole was cooking tonight_ Nya looked up and didn't seemed annoyed that Cole was cooking. "Nya, you seem sadder than earlier. Is everything all right?" I asked. "I just, well, I'll tell you after dinner she said and put her head down and didn't say or look up after that. I didn't like how quiet Nya was, something wasn't ok with her. After dinner, I came to Nya's room to see what she wanted to tell me. I was about to walk in, but her door was closed and I heard sad music playing. The lyrics said 'cause everytime we touch, I feel the static, and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky…I thought it was really sad. "Nya?" I asked gently knocking on her door. The music stopped and she opened the door. "Oh hey Kai." Nya said and let me in. "What is it you want to tell me?" She said nothing but finally said, "The song I sang about me and Jay, I slowed it down and, and_" She stopped and then said, "So this is it. I think you already heard it." Nya said quietly. I nodded and left her room to leave her some privacy. Only if Skales didn't try to push Lloyd off the cliff, Jay would still be here and Nya would be a happy person. Not a sad and quiet girl.

(Nya POV)

If Jay was here now, I would hug him, and kiss him, and I guess you know the rest. I really want Jay. I basicly cried myself to sleep that night well like every night I guess.

**Sorry guys stupid school got in the way. Also, I don'y know how to post a new chapter. If you know, please place it in your review. I need help. BAD! Well on to the story.**

_(Nobodies POV)_

_If you are at the botten of a sertain cliff, you will see a body. This body belongs to a certain person named Jay Walker. _

_(Jay POV)_

My head was aching, and I had no clue where I was. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a dead tree, and a lot of dirt and dust. Nothing could be seen for miles. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I yelled out. I couldn't yell again for I wasn't strong enough. I looked at my chest, and it was covered in blood. I wasn't sure what I could use to bandage it, so I ripped off a part of my shirt and wrapped it up. I tryed to figure out where I was, but then I saw the big cliff edge and remembered what happened. I then started to make a camp, it already was getting dark. I took some branches from the dead tree and fired them up. It would have been faster if I was Kai. I didn't have anything to eat, but hunger wasn't on my mind right now. I wanted to go home. I could see Nya now, crying intil her death. I will try, to get home soon Nya. I said to myself. Nya was my everything. And I would get home if it was the last thing to do. After a while, I fell asleep and I kept thinking through the night about how to climb the cliff. And then Nya would be happy again. The next morning, I woke up and stared to map out the cliff edge. I saw on it that it had a lot of places to rest on, so it will be easier to stop and sleep. I could already see that climbing it will take longer than a day. I took some things like vines I found hanging in the tree. I made it strong enough to climb with, then I found an underground rivere and put it in a rock that had been wheard away. Then I started to climb.


	3. 3: The surprise

Missing

CHAPTER 1 LOST

_Kai POV)_

I put my arm around Nya's shoulders to comfort her. We were just in a battle, and Jay fell off a cliff. I felt bad, Nya liked him. Ok, loved him.

Flashback

We were running from Skales and suddenly he got in front of us. He was about to knock Lloyd off the cliff, but Jay got in the way and was pushed off instead. "JAY!" Nya screamed and ran to the edge. He wasn't there. He was gone. Forever.

End of flashback

And Jay and Nya had their first kiss just the day before. I didn't like that, but now; I wish I could make it back to that time when my little sis was happy. She cried all night and all the next day. She refused to eat or drink, she just wanted to be alone in her room. I haven't seen her since two days ago. I don't want her to starve, but if we give her food, she doesn't eat it. I don't even know if she's alive still. I shuddered at the thought of my sister dead. But then I saw her. Wait, is that my little love stuck sister that is always happy? Her eyes were stained red from crying and she looked so skinny. Her skin was very pale and she looked sick too. Nya kept a strait face and said nothing. "Nya? Are you ok?" I asked. I wanted my sister to be ok. Nya just nodded. I was a little happier. Nya was ok. Finally she said, "Hey Jay- Cole." Nya started to tear up. "Nya, don't cry, life will take its path." Zane said walking in from training. "Fine, I'll come to dinner." She said and went back to her room. Later at dinner, Nya came out and sat in her usual spot, which was right next to where Jay used to sit. She stared blankly at his seat as if waiting for him to come. Once Cole came out with the food_ dang Cole was cooking tonight_ Nya looked up and didn't seemed annoyed that Cole was cooking. "Nya, you seem sadder than earlier. Is everything all right?" I asked. "I just, well, I'll tell you after dinner she said and put her head down and didn't say or look up after that. I didn't like how quiet Nya was, something wasn't ok with her. After dinner, I came to Nya's room to see what she wanted to tell me. I was about to walk in, but her door was closed and I heard sad music playing. The lyrics said 'cause everytime we touch, I feel the static, and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky…I thought it was really sad. "Nya?" I asked gently knocking on her door. The music stopped and she opened the door. "Oh hey Kai." Nya said and let me in. "What is it you want to tell me?" She said nothing but finally said, "The song I sang about me and Jay, I slowed it down and, and_" She stopped and then said, "So this is it. I think you already heard it." Nya said quietly. I nodded and left her room to leave her some privacy. Only if Skales didn't try to push Lloyd off the cliff, Jay would still be here and Nya would be a happy person. Not a sad and quiet girl.

(Nya POV)

If Jay was here now, I would hug him, and kiss him, and I guess you know the rest. I really want Jay. I basicly cried myself to sleep that night well like every night I guess.

**Sorry guys stupid school got in the way. Also, I don'y know how to post a new chapter. If you know, please place it in your review. I need help. BAD! Well on to the story.**

(Nobodies_ POV)_

_If you are at the botten of a sertain cliff, you will see a body. This body belongs to a certain person named Jay Walker. _

_(Jay POV)_

My head was aching, and I had no clue where I was. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a dead tree, and a lot of dirt and dust. Nothing could be seen for miles. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I yelled out. I couldn't yell again for I wasn't strong enough. I looked at my chest, and it was covered in blood. I wasn't sure what I could use to bandage it, so I ripped off a part of my shirt and wrapped it up. I tryed to figure out where I was, but then I saw the big cliff edge and remembered what happened. I then started to make a camp, it already was getting dark. I took some branches from the dead tree and fired them up. It would have been faster if I was Kai. I didn't have anything to eat, but hunger wasn't on my mind right now. I wanted to go home. I could see Nya now, crying intil her death. I will try, to get home soon Nya. I said to myself. Nya was my everything. And I would get home if it was the last thing to do. After a while, I fell asleep and I kept thinking through the night about how to climb the cliff. And then Nya would be happy again. The next morning, I woke up and stared to map out the cliff edge. I saw on it that it had a lot of places to rest on, so it will be easier to stop and sleep. I could already see that climbing it will take longer than a day. I took some things like vines I found hanging in the tree. I made it strong enough to climb with, then I found an underground river and put it in a rock that had been wheard away. Then I started to climb.

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much about the reveiws! I didn't want you to wait so long, so read chapter three and I will try to do another chapter. Thanks so muc for the support!**

_(Nya POV)_

I walked out the next morning and saw Kai playing around with a napkin. Then I remembered. Today was supposed to be Jay's day to cook. Today is going to be an emotional day. I already started to tear up. I usaly cooked with him. I thought back to the last time we cooked together...

Flashback

Jay had his arms around me as I helped cook. Once I finished, I twisted around to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips. I quickly pulled away when I heard footsteps. Cole came in and sat down at the table. 'Hey guys." He said. I glared at him for runining our momment. But he didn't understand. Then Kai came out with Zane and Lloyd. Then we had breakfast.

End of flashback

A tear ran down my cheek from thinking about that. I sat down in my spot next to Jay. But he never came of course. Once breakfast was done, I went to my room to look at old pictures. I opened the picture book of Jay and I. The first thing I saw was the picture of us in a medow. We were smiling as Jay had his arm around me and in his other hand was the camera. His arm was out so he could take the picture. That picture was taken a day before he went to fight Skales. I closed the book and went to his bunk. I climbed the ladder to his bed which they hadn't taken down yet. I felt something under his pillow, so I pulled it out. It was a small velvet box. That could only be one thing. I opened it, and I was right; inside the box was a silver ring with a saphere in the middle. I thought about it then said to myself; he isn't here anymore. I could put it on. I slipped the ring on and left with the box too. I fell asleep that night thinking about what happened that day.


	4. 4: Who is it?

**Hey everyone! I'm posting another chapter and I finally figured it out! Thanks for all the help and the reviews! They help a lot, well on to the story!**

_(Jay POV)_

I stopped on a spot where I could stop for the night, and I made camp. My stomach growled because I havent ate in two days. I didn't have any food, but I soon just fell asleep. The quicker I woke up, the quicker I get home.

_(Nya POV)_

I woke up the next morning and looked at my ring for a while. I must have been very found of it, because when I woke up, it was 6:00 a.m, and now it's 7:46 a.m. I quickly went out to breakfast and hid the ring. I didn't want anyone to know about it. If Jay didn't tell anyone, neither would I. Once breakfast was done, I raced back to my room and stared at my ring intil noon. I must be VERY found of it if I would stare at it for about five hours.

_(Jay POV)_

The next morning, I woke up really early and continued to climb. I had to get home soon. I saw something in the sky, but I couldn't tell what. It was too high to see, maybe if I get high enough I'll be able to see what it is. I got a little higher, but I still couldn't tell what it was. I saw it sit on a branch on a dead tree a little higher. It watched me and I stared at it. It seemed to know me. But how?

**Another cliffhanger! Who do you think it is? Guess in your reviews please! Thanks so much!**


	5. 5: Guess who

_(Nya POV)_

The ring reminded me of Jay, he touched it, that must be why I love it so much. I never ever take it off. I thought about Jay most of that day. He's just so so cute and I love him soooo much.

_(Jay POV)_

I looked up and I saw how high I was. I could barley make out what it was. I just couldn't see yet. Once I get higher, I'll tell what it is. Once I got even higher, I relized that it was one thing. Zane's falcon. "Falcon! Are you helping me?" I shouted for it to hear me. It nodded its head and flew down to me. It perched on my arm and I said, "Show me the way then." It flew up and stared to go north. I inch by inch followed.

_(Cole POV)_

I don't know if anyone else noticed but, the falcon hasn't been seen ever since our fight with Skales. "Hey Zane, how come your falcon hasn't been around?" I asked. Zane looked at me and said, "I don't know and I can't use falcon vision because it's broken." I nodded and went to my room. Where could it be?

**Hey everyone! I would like to acknolage these people for guessing right: ZaneMetaknightlover, ninjago1019, and halz1320. Thank you so much and keep reviewing! **


	6. 6: The girl

**Hey everyone! Guess what? For this whole week and all of next week is going to be minnimum days at my school and that means more time to write! Enjoy!**

_(Kai POV)_

I was going to get Zane some spices for cooking and I went over to the spice shop. 'Hey there red ninja, what brings you here?" the girl asked. "Zane needs some spices for cooking." I told here. 'Well then here you go and tell him he's the best cook ever." She said handing me a small sack. 'How'd you know that?" I asked. "Well, when the devorer came, it destroyed some peoples' homes, I was unfortunete to be one of them, and Zane came to us and gave us food and must I say, it was the best meal I had ever had." she said. "Well I'll tell him, uh-" "Heather, Heather Greaters." she said. "I'll be sure to tell him that Heather. Bye." I said and left. Heather had sandy colored hair that was in a bun, and she had purple eyes. She was a little cute. I'm NOT saying I like her, ok I admit it, I like her! What could I say, those beautiful sparkling eyes, the way her hair is, I just like it.

_(Jay POV)_

I looked up again and saw the falcon above me. "Are we almost home?" I asked it. It nodded its head and flew on. I followed close behind. Nya, here I come!

**So there, another chapter done. I think some of you can see it, but I'm not saying what just in case you don't see it. Keep reviewing please!**


	7. 7:He's here!

**Hello, sorry for taking so long to update. Here's the next chapter for you all!**

_(Kai POV)_

I got home and gave Zane the spices. I went to my room and thought about that girl. Heather, the name rang threw my head like a melody, she was so beautiful, I mean how could you not like this girl, I just loved the way she smiled, the way she moves, and the way she makes me feel. I felt like going up to her and asking her out. No! I couldn't, could I? I soon decided to play video games to think it over. I went out to the game room and then I heard a knock at the door. "I got it!" Nya said and opened the door. "Jay, is that you? JAY IT IS YOU!" she screamed and hugged him. "Nya, can't, breathe,..." Jay wheezed out. "Oh, right. Sorry. Oh, I missed you. soooo much." Nya said. "You did, well of course you did." Jay said. "He's ok.*****" I said looking at him. Then he started to look dizzy. "Well, mostly,*****" I said timmidly. Then he fell on th floor hurt. "Ok, no at all.*****" I said again. Cole came over with Zane and took him to the medical room. Nya followed close behind. I didn't really care because that girl was in my mind. She was... stunning.

_(Nya POV)_

Oh gosh, if Jay isn't ok, I'll just be sad all over again. "Jay? Please be ok." I wispered to him once Zane and Cole left. His head had one banddage, and his whole chest was wrapped in a banddage. He was shirtless, which didn't help with this momment since its just him and me, all alone. Well he was asleep right now, so I guess that helped a bit. I kissed his cheek, then went to my room and fell asleep too.

**So there. This chapter is done. Hope you like it! *This is something my sister said. I just used it because it seemed funny. Thank you!**


	8. 8: home once againshe is a girlfriend

**Here is another, did you really think I was done? Not yet! Please read!**

_(Jay POV)_

I woke up the next morning and I didn't really remember that good. As for Nya, well I can see her across the hall in her room sleeping.

_(Kai POV)_

I was going out to see Heather, but when I opened the door, she was there. "Hi Kai. Have you seen Jay?" She asked. Jay! Oh-no, does she like him? This is bad! "O-oh, J-Jay? W-why do you need t-to s-see h-him?" I studded out. "Zane told me that since I'm good with medicene, I could help. Well, see you later." Heather said and went to help Jay. Oh gosh I'm glad. She still is single. After she came out, she smiled at me. "Um, Kai can I ask you something?" she asked. "Yeah? What is it?" I replied. "Well, I guess, I li- li-" "Like me?" "Yes, I guess and I wanted to know if you would be my boyfriend." "Of course I will, I like you too." Then after our little convesation, she kissed my cheek, and said, "See you later, Kai." Then she walked out. Yep, she's a keeper.

_(Nya POV)_

I walked into the medical room, and sat down next to Jay. "Are you ok?" he asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine, what about you? I'm so glad you're home. I missed you." I responded. He smiled and nodded. I love Jay and once he's better, we'll all be back to our normal selves again.

**So there. Hope you enjoyed this story! And once again, thank you all for the reviews. I am fine with people reviewing after I am done, so I wish you all a happy Thanksgiving and Chrismas! JayansNya4evr, out!**


End file.
